shattered_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benev Selec (BSP)
Name: Benev Selec Alias: * Drema IV * Selcundi Drema IV Faction: Galactic Commonwealth Type: Class M Location: Selcundi Drema star system Notes: Benev Selec, also known as Drema IV, was the inhabited fourth planet of the Selcundi Drema system. This system was located in the Selcundi Drema sector and was the homeworld of the Dremans, a humanoid species, whose civilization was classified by the Federation, in 2365, as pre-warp. In that year, the U.S.S. Enterprise-D became the first manned Starfleet starship to survey the planet. An analysis by the planetary geosciences division aboard the ship into the cause of the planet's geologically unstable state was discovered to be the result of the largest deposit of dilithium ore ever recorded. The ore was laid in an unusual pattern, with the crystals forming perfectly aligned lattices. This action was turning the ore into a generator strata which produced a piezoelectric effect. In plain English, "The crystals take the natural radiant heat of the planet, focus it, and turn it into mechanical energy which increases tectonic stresses that tear the planet apart. And then the crystals break down, which is why we found all these traces of Illium-629." During the mission, Lieutenant Commander Data detected a low-level RF signal sent by a Dreman girl, Sarjenka. She asked if there was "anyone out there", prompting Data to respond. Data informed Captain Picard of his contact with Sarjenka after he learned that Drema IV was on the verge of self-destruction. Because Data's actions violated the Prime Directive, Picard initially ordered Data to sever all contact with the surface. However, when he heard Sarjenka's voice, telling Data she was afraid, he decided that they must act. The survey team, headed by acting Ensign Wesley Crusher, suggested that harmonic vibrations emitted by class-1 probes fitted with resonators fired into the planet would shatter the planet's dilithium lattices and thus alleviate the tectonic stresses tearing the planet apart. The plan was a success and the planet was saved from destruction. In late 2367, Drema IV was invaded by an alien race, known only as the Exiles. Using superior weaponry and technology, the Exiles forced the Dremans into servitude, forcing them to mine dilithium for the Exiles' ships. Approximately ten months later, the Dremans rebelled. Given their superior numbers, they were able to defeat the Exiles. The Dremans' mining efforts had also unearthed the Enterprise probes. Recognizing these had come from a more benevolent alien race, and fearing the return of the Exiles, the Dremans contacted the Federation for assistance. Formal first contact was made by Ambassador Lanara Diol in late 2368, who reported to the Federation Council that, although Drema IV was still a pre-warp culture, their situation was analogous to that of Bajor following the end of the Cardassian Occupation, and thus should be granted status as a Federation protectorate. The Council voted in early 2369 in favor of this proposal, and also authorized the construction of a starbase, Drema Station, within the Drema system. The capital city of Drema IV is Latik Kerjna.